


Sweet Carolina

by MistyMoon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, dude idk why i did this but i did, wash is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMoon/pseuds/MistyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To Cay, because you hurt me so much that I need to hurt you too. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Carolina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euriele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euriele/gifts).



> To Cay, because you hurt me so much that I need to hurt you too. <3

You hear a shot  
You hear two shots  
You hear a scream  
  
You start running. You don’t know why, you just do. You run towards the voice, holding tightly to your weapon. Your breathing is heavy and rapid. You’re afraid. Very afraid. You don’t want to know what happened. You don’t want to see what happened. If you could, you’d pretend everything was alright, pretend that no one was hurt. You’re still running. The screaming is gone, but you can hear whimpers. Quiet, soft whimpers making their way into your ears. It means you’re close. You use them as a guide.  
  
You see a body. Not exactly a body, but it looks like one. Their helmet is nowhere to be seen, leaving their red hair spread on the ground. They have a blue, almost aqua, armor.  
  
It’s the blue lady, you think, She’s hurt. You kneel down, observing. She’s laying on the floor, on a small puddle of blood. It sounds like she is sobbing. You touch her shoulder carefully, making her twitch. She turns around to face you, taking a large breath. Her face looks tired, and her eyes are red and wet. She was clearly in pain. You sit on the floor, and carefully move her head to your lap, trying to make her more comfortable. You wanted to go look for help, but you can’t communicate with the others (The radio broke. Again.) and you can’t leave Carolina alone.  
  
You don’t know what to do. You hold her hand; you think that’s the right thing to do. You remember that, before your mom died, your dad used to hold her hand all the time while she was at the hospital. When you asked why, he told you that he did that so she would feel more comfortable. You never understood how could that make her feel more comfortable, but now you do. You hold their hand to show them they aren’t alone, that you’re there for them. You realize that Carolina is also holding your hand, but tighter. You start caressing her hair. She closes her eyes briefly and takes a deep breath.   
  
“How did you find me?” She whispers, her voice lower than usual.   
  
“I…heard you screaming.”   
  
You keep caressing her hair, curling some of it around your finger. Even though you’re glad you found her alive, you wish you hadn’t heard her scream. You recognized that kind of scream. A scream of pain and fear. You used to hear Agent Washington screaming in his sleep. You never understood what was happening, but the loud screams piercing through your ears kept you up at night. You usually just sat on your bed, waiting for the screams to stop. You often heard him screaming Carolina’s name, along with some others. You wish you could help him, make his nightmares stop. You wonder if Carolina has nightmares too. Maybe she’s the way she usually is because she can’t get enough sleep.  
  
“Are you alright, blue lady?” You ask. You know she’s hurt, and that her answer will probably be no, but asking doesn’t hurt. Maybe she’s feeling better, or at least feeling less pain. Her breathing turns slower, and not as heavy as it was before. Maybe she doesn’t feel the need to breathe heavily any more. Maybe.  
  
”Is anything wrong?” You ask again. She takes a while to answer you, and you get slightly worried. You lightly shake her hand.   
  
“Caboose, I…” She rests her head against your chest, closing her eyes for a few moments. “I’m sorry.” She begins tearing up, barely being able to keep her eyes open. Maybe every part of her body is hurting, and she just wants to let go. You hold tightly to her hand, but her grip starts to steadily fade, growing weaker and weaker.  
  
You couldn’t understand what was happening.  
  
Only when she mumbles a soft goodbye, letting go of your hand, do you finally understand. When you look down at her, her eyes are closed. You grip tight onto the hope that maybe she’s still alive. You wouldn’t let her go, you couldn’t let her go. You keep repeating to yourself that she is still alive, that she’s just too tired to keep her eyes open. You know, deep down, that you’re lying, but it helped you to keep control.  
  
“Blue lady? Are you okay? Blue lady…?” Your voice trails off. She’s not there, you think. She’s gone. “Carolina, please.”  
  
You use her name. You first heard it when she and Agent Washington were shouting at each other: she stormed out, and he had called after her, using her name. You never used it yourself because you never felt the need to. She grew used to you calling her ‘Blue lady,’ so you’ve never called her Carolina before now.   
  
You look down at her. Her face is pale, and her eyes are closed. You remember that her eyes are green, a deep green. Along with her red hair, you think she was beautiful. She still is - if you ignore the blood, she looks like she is just sleeping. Just resting, for now, and if you are too loud you will wake her up.  
  
You wish she could open her eyes again. You wish she could talk again. Even if she rarely used her voice, you loved it. She usually had a sweet, calm voice. Once, you heard her sing - but it was only once, and you heard it by accident. You start wishing she sang more. Maybe if she came back, if she just opened her eyes, you could convince her to sing.  
  
You sigh. You already miss her.   
  
“Carolina, please come back. I miss you.” Your voice is deeper, slower and sweeter. It’s a special voice you keep to yourself, only using it on special moments. When Church died the first time, you begged him to come back. You thought of using that special voice, that maybe if you did, something would happen and maybe he would come back. You remember that you started begging, telling him that he should come back, that everyone would be lost without him.  
  
Church came back. So you think maybe, just maybe, if you used it again, Carolina might come back. But you know it won’t work. Still, you beg. You beg her to come back.  
  
“Agent Washington will be sad without you. Carolina? Please, you can’t leave us. You can’t leave me.” Your eyes begin to itch, but you don’t want to cry. You sort of want to rub your eyes but you can’t with your helmet in the way.  
  
You liked Carolina. Even though she was mean sometimes, she never meant to hurt any of your friends. She helped. Once, you saw her laughing with Agent Washington, and it was the very first time you heard him laugh. He had a cute laugh.  
  
“He won’t have a reason to laugh now,” you realise, feeling the itch in your eyes turn into actual tears and blinking hard to try and get rid of them. “I’ll miss you, blue lady.”  
  
You start crying. You let everything out. It takes a moment before you notice there aren’t any more noises nearby, but you don’t even bother to check properly, like Carolina would have told you to do. You think about having to go back and tell them. Tell Wash. You sigh. Carolina is still on your lap. You don’t want to move her; she looks so peaceful. She always sounded angry and stressed, but now she looks calm. Maybe it was a good thing, after all. Even if you miss her.  
  
At least she’s smiling up there, you hope. At least she’s in peace.


End file.
